


New Favourite Game

by DestielAddicted



Series: Non-Angst [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAddicted/pseuds/DestielAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel let's Gabriel drag him to a college frat party, where everything could and probably would go wrong. What he doesn't expect is to be trapped in a closet with a handsome fellow and end up ruining his favourite pair of pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Favourite Game

Castiel definitely doesn't belong here.

That's what he tried to tell Gabriel, who insisted that Castiel get out of his room and quote  _'Get that stick out of his ass'._  After about an hour of tormenting and pestering, Castiel gave in, got dressed in his favourite black jeans and a nice band shirt, and headed out with Gabriel.

They'd gotten there in record time, it seemed. Gabriel abandoned Castiel right when they walked in, in favor of trailing after some blonde in high heels headed the other way. Castiel walked through the crowd, full of either drunk-off-their-ass people, or people who just had no blatant regard for Castiel's presence. 

He finally made it out of the crowd and into the kitchen, where there were noticeably less people. He walked over to the table of drinks, picking one red, plastic cup up, testing a sip of it. Alcohol. Was he really expecting anything else? He shrugged and turned, wanting to maybe head upstairs into a bedroom and play on his phone instead of socialize.

Before he made it one step, he ran into someone, the contents of his drink spilling onto not only his shirt, but the other person's as well.

"I am _so_ sorry!" he said, gasping at the sight of their drenched shirts. "Shit, shit, shit."

He frantically reached for some paper towels, dabbing his shirt and cursing under his breath.

"My fault, sorry man." the other person said.

Castiel looked up, his hand slowing as he looked at the other man. With lips parted slightly in shock at how a man could be so beautiful and not be a god astounded him. Light green eyes, a sharp jawline that could cut a man, plump, pink, kissable lips. 

"Can I get some?" the man asked, and Castiel nearly choked on air at the request, what?!?!

"U-uh..." he stuttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

The dirty blonde haired boy pointed to the paper towels on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get some?"

"Oh, oh, y-yeah." Castiel said, grabbing the roll and handing it to him.

Of course that's what he meant.

The boy walked away, fixated on his shirt while he rubbed the alcohol seeping into the fabric. Castiel sighed and shook his head, cursing himself for being a stuttering idiot.

"Kiddo, c'mon!" a hand clapped Castiel on the back, startling him.

Gabriel stood next to him with a stupid grin, flinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Where are you taking me now?" Castiel all but whined.

"Lighten up, this party is going to be great!"

He reluctantly let Gabriel lead him into one of the bedrooms upstairs, where six or seven other people - at the least - sat in a circle. He dragged Castiel over to sit next to a girl with dark brown hair and fair skin.

"Lookin' good today Meg." he whistled, sitting next to the girl.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Castiel, biting her lip in a way that should have been seductive, but didn't have any affect on Castiel.

"Well hello Clarence." she purred, her voice soft and velvety.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"My name is Castiel."

"And mine's Dean." a voice spoke from across the circle. "Now can we get to the game please?"

Castiel looked over and saw the boy from before, sparkling green eyes and all. The boy - Dean - noticed him looking and winked, an action that made Castiel's cheeks heat up. 

"Who's first?" a blonde girl sitting next to Dean asked.

"I'll go." Gabriel said, turning to Castiel momentarily. "The game's Truth or Dare, my version. If you refuse a dare, you have to spend ten minutes in the closet with the person who dared you." he explained, turning to Meg with a smirk.

Meg rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"Meg, truth or dare?" 

"Dare, obviously." she responded.

"I dare you to show Cas here what he's been missing." Gabriel said, crossing his arms.

Meg smirked and stood up, taking a seat not next to, but in Castiel's lap. 

"Not so bad, eh Clarence?"

"My name is-" Meg cut Castiel off by pressing their lips together, threading her delicate fingers through his unruly hair.

Yeah, he was gay, but that didn't mean that he didn't like the feel of her soft lips. He nervously placed his hands on her waist and closed his eyes, kissing her back slowly. She nipped and licked at his chapped bottom lip, her free hand trailing down Castiel's chest. Castiel squeezed her hips, moving a hand around to press her closer by the small of her back, growing confident with each second of kissing the dark aired beauty.

"Alright alright, save some for the rest of us." Gabriel said.

Meg pulled back and bit her lip, winking at Castiel before moving back to her original spot. Castiel cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, avoiding the looks the group was giving him.

"Clarence, truth...or dare?" Meg asked.

"Truth." he answered almost immediately.

"Where in the world did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked, running a hand through her wavy locks.

Castiel blushed darkly and darted his eyes around the group.

"Th-the pizzaman." 

"I knew you got into my porn you little shit." Gabriel said, hitting Castiel's arm.

"Your turn Cas." Dean spoke up for the first time since before the game.

Castiel looked up, his eyes landing on Dean. He quickly looked away, his throat caught as he looked at a light haired boy next to him, his eyes tired looking and generally uninterested.

"Truth or dare?" he asked quietly, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

The boy shrugged. "Truth I guess."

The game continued on like this, the occasional lap-sitting or make out sessions, usually induced by Gabriel. Castiel managed to get extremely jealous when the blonde girl got to sit next to a shirtless Dean, who had been dared to take of a piece of clothing each time Gabriel made an overly-sexual dare.

"Truth or dare, Cas?"

Castiel looked up from the ground at Dean, smirking right at him from across the circle. Castiel parted his lips in shock, most of the people had practically ignored his existence since the game started. Perhaps he should take a risk.

"Dare." 

"Finally, the stick is shifting baby brother, the stick is shifting!" Gabriel shouted, clapping him on the back.

Castiel blushed as Dean leered at him, looking as if he was concentrating.

"I dare you...to give me ten minutes of your time." he smirked, nodding his head back towards th closet.

Clever. Very clever. Even if Castiel refuses the dare, he'd end up doing it anyways. Perhaps someone  _can_ be pretty and smart. Gabriel nearly pushed him towards Dean, a huge grin etched on his face. Castiel stood up slowly and ignored the giggles and chuckles of the circle as he followed Dean to the closet.

"After you." Dean said, winking as he opened the door.

Castiel walked in and chewed nervously on his lip, not helping its condition. The door closed behind him and he turned around, having no time to even gasp as he was pushed against a wall. 

"I'm gonna make you come in your pants." 

He shivered as he felt Dean's hot breath on his neck, the words being spoken earning a small whimper from him. He couldn't see Dean very well, but he just knew he was smirking. Large, rough hands smoothed over his clothes, one moving to cup Castiel's cheek.

He leaned into the touch while he allowed another hand to roam down his side. He gasped as one of the roaming hands grabbed greedily at his ass, pushing his hips forward to meet Dean's. Dean was hard, very hard and by the feel of it, very big. Castiel shuddered and grabbed Dean's broad shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dean pushed their hips together roughly, rutting against Castiel and groaning quietly. He dragged his lips over the line of Castiel's jaw, feeling the stubble but paying no mind, he was too focused on hearing more of those little embarrassed sounds Castiel made.

"Moan for me baby." he whispered, squeezing Castiel's ass.

Castiel let out a small whimper, digging his fingertips into the fabric of Dean's shirt. He let out a small moan and rutted his hips forward, never knowing that dry-humping like horny teenagers would feel so good. 

"That's it Cas." 

Dean grunted as he put his knee between Castiel's legs, rubbing himself against the younger boy's thigh. Castiel gasped and shuddered, letting his head fall back against the wall as he too felt Dean's thigh on his erection, the friction and heat making him moan like a freaking porn star.

"Fuck, you make such pretty sounds." Dean moaned, grinding his leg up against Castiel's crotch, pushing his ass forward so their hips collided.

Dean kissed his way up Castiel's neck and jaw, making it to his lips almost hesitantly. He kissed Castiel slowly, not giving the boy a chance to react before sliding his tongue over the closed chapped lips. Castiel involuntarily opened his mouth, making a small noise of surprise once he felt Dean lick into his mouth.

He moaned softly and let Dean dominate him, his tongue vulgarly exploring his mouth and touching Castiel's own. Amazingly, Castiel felt himself start to tip toe towards his orgasm, his abdomen knotting up in familiarity. He rutted faster against Dean's leg, whimpering moans slipping past his lips and onto Dean's.

"Gonna come for me angel? Gonna fuckin' lose it right now?" Dean pulled back to ask, groaning as he continued to rub himself against Castiel lewdly.

"Y-yes." Castiel said, his voice soft and desperate.

It only took a few more seconds before Castiel's movements stuttered and he shuddered slightly, holding onto Dean tightly as he, like Dean predicted, came in his pants. He felt the wetness spread over the front of his boxers underneath his pants, moaning as Dean kept snapping his hips against him.

"T-turn around." Dean said, pulling back.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of contact but obeyed, turning and placing his palms flat on the wall now in front of him. He felt Dean grab his hips and pull his hips back against Dean's crotch. Small, helpless little moans fell from his lips as Dean frantically grinded his erection against Castiel's ass, using it for his release.

Dean's lips were suddenly on Castiel's neck, kissing and sucking and no doubt leaving a mark. Hips crashing against each other and coat hangers clanging in the background, it wasn't long before Dean too released himself in his pants, throwing his head back with a groan. 

They're heavy breathing filled the small closet, Dean's hands remaining on Castiel's hips as his chest heaved. Castiel pushed his hands off of the wall and pushed back against Dean, his cheek heated with shame and embarrassment.

"Oh we're definitely doing this again soon." Dean said with a chuckle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, first smut thing on here. What do you guys think?


End file.
